Remembrance
by andyblackcl0ud
Summary: Dean Ambrose has always been a bit weird. There's something different about him. Not everybody can see angels and demons. Those who can, have to do all they can to make sure the angels stay safe and the demons are killed.
1. Chapter 1

_Rule 1: There are 2 types of angels. Guardian angels are those who have existed as angels since the beginning of time. They exist to watch over humans. Secondly, there are humans who die and become angels._

It was raining. The sky was a deep purple and it was nearing nighttime. Nobody could see them, even though for the safety of any humans, Roman had led them to an abandoned lot, away from the almost empty parking garage that they had been fighting in. Roman was covered in blood, gashes on his forearm and forehead. A trail of pure white feathers followed him. He had sustained some scratches from the sharp black claws of his opponent. Roman tried to get back up off his knees, but there was no use. His opponent had brutally injured his calf, slicing it open. He could not get up. Only kneel in defeat. His black strands of hair hung over his bloodied face. Through the strands, he looked up at the one who inflicted the damage.

"It truly is hilarious how arrogant you are for... an angel. You lousy angels boast about being so pure and righteous, you get cocky and think you can take on someone as strong as me. Especially you, out of all of them, you know just how strong I really am, yet you still try to put up a fight. It's actually kind of cute." He then gave a loud snarky laugh.

"No brother, the funny thing about you Seth, is that you were one of our strongest. You weren't even a guardian angel. You were a human who became an angel. You dedicated yourself to our kingdom. Yet you were so weak that you chose to join the demons... who's the weak one now?" He gave an arrogant smirk to Seth.

"I can't listen to you constantly going on about loyalty and righteousness, I feel like I'm going to throw up! You guardians act like it's so easy to just stay in the kingdom of heaven walking around mindlessly happy on gold paved roads. Well it's not! Maybe I wanted to remember. Maybe I wanted... to remember what it was like before I just died and became an angel..."

"Well, you now have all your human memories back... but I sure as hell hope it was worth becoming pure evil."

"Roman... you have no idea what evil is. Evil is painfully feeling your soul leave your body despite grabbing on for dear life and wondering what you did to lose the privilege of being alive. I didn't want to die. I didn't ask to fucking die and end up here, okay? And I sure as hell didn't ask to have all my memories erased. All the people I loved, the people who I lived for... all forgotten."

"You had me though. I guess me taking you under your wing and us accepting you wasn't enough. Being in paradise where nothing can go wrong just wasn't enough? How spoiled can you get Seth?"

Seth growled and kicked Roman down to the ground, making him writhe further in pain.  
"How can you call me spoiled when you never had to suffer being human? You always lived here all giddy and stupid, sitting on your clouds, playing your shitty harps... you didn't lose everything that made you... you." Seth walked away. He knew that Roman would eventually bleed out and die from the huge lacerations he had been dealt. Seth spat on Roman and scoffed as he turned away, his long black wings extended and slowly flapping until he went up and flew away into the night.

Seth hadn't realized one thing though. Roman wasn't the only one around. A bystander ran out from a pile of rubble next to the nearby parking garage. He ran up to Roman. Roman was curled up in a pool of blood, his black pants tattered, his wings limp and wet with rain and blood. Feathers were scattered around him.  
"Holy shit, it's been like 5 years since I've seen one of you guys." The bystander was grinning sheepishly, huge dimples present on his cheeks.  
Roman ushered enough strength to grab his shoulder. The bystander flinched with Roman's vice like grip on his shoulder.  
"Ow fuck! Take it easy man."  
Roman got back up onto his knees and then he slicked his long black hair back so he could look at this stranger. He had icy blue eyes and dirty blonde hair in a messy mop. His face was covered in stubble, he was due for a good shave. He kept smacking on chewing gum annoyingly, looking at Roman with an excited expression. Roman just stared back dumbfounded. How can a human see him? Or Seth?

"Who the hell are you and how can you even see me?"  
"Because I'm Dean Ambrose." He smiled a cheesy grin at the angel, who proceeded to collapse from unconsciousness into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wanted to **remember**_

It's not like Seth was eagerly jumping out of his seat to become a demon. Who wants to be part of a legion of evil beings who are responsible for sin, war, and pestilence? As a human Seth tried to avoid those things, despite the fact they kind of went hand-in-hand with being human. Seth perched himself on top of a skyscraper and looked down. There were some cars from people who were working late, going home. He sighed and remembered what it was like. What it was like when he was working. Seth had started his dream career of being a wrestler. He hadn't made it to the WWE yet. That was his dream. However he was doing pretty well in the indies. He was pretty successful as Tyler Black. He missed being in the ring and hearing the fans scream his name. He shut his eyes and grimaced as he tried to not dwell on it. The memories hurt... but he wanted them. Being an angel was peaceful, it was safe... but he lost who he once was. He lost all he had overcome as a human, his triumph, his struggle, his friends, his family, and the worst of all he had lost those he loved.

Regaining his memory was a slow process. Hunter had told him it would take a long time to fully remember. By that time, he would be too wicked to even care about his life as a human. He would have fully transitioned into his new life as a demon. His mind would be filled with nothing but blood lust and hatred. He knew the costs, but he chose to turn anyway. There was only one thing that made it painfully difficult to make his decision. One thing that almost stopped him. Roman Reigns, one of heaven's strongest guardians. Roman was beautiful, all angels were, but he was exceptionally beautiful. He was tall, almost 7 feet, he was tan with long flowing jet black hair and a beard to match. His eyes were a beautiful stormy grey. His face was chiseled with a strong jawline and straight nose, accented by high elegant cheekbones. His body was so divinely perfect, his arms rippled with huge muscles and his whole body so perfectly toned as if it was chiseled from marble. This man, this perfect, righteous man chose Seth. He _CHOSE_ Seth. Took Seth under his training, vowed to make Seth one of heaven's greatest soldiers. In the end, the honor of being a defender of heaven's kingdom wasn't enough to stop Seth from wanting to feel human again. Becoming a demon was the only way to do that.

He did eventually remember some things. He did remember his career. He remembered his family. He even figured out their names. He remembered a few of his friends, who were all fairly older now. He could remember them... but he couldn't return. Humans cannot see demons or angels. Even if they could, why would his family want to live with the fact their loved one... is a demon? It seemed so ridiculous to even think about. Seth didn't even believe in any of this until he died. There's no way he can just return to the humans obviously. Occasionally he would hover about, watching wrestling events from his former wrestling promoters. He would watch his mother as she sat in front of her dresser, wondering what has happened to her son. Wondering if he went to heaven, as he was taught at his Sunday schools. He would watch his friends hang out at bars, toasting their mugs of beer, with one less mug. They would sometimes dedicate their toasts to Seth, their deceased friend. He would stand in the graveyard and watch whoever would occasionally leave flowers, and then they would wilt and die.

It was mostly vague though. He didn't have much detailed memories. Things were familiar to him, but he had no specific memories. He knew the names, the faces, but not the stories. However, even some of the faces were still forgotten. He knew there was somebody special... someone important. He couldn't remember who. However, he wanted to remember. He wanted to figure out who his soulmate was. Who was his other half?

Seth felt his eyes burning up and he forced his tears back. He was able to narrowly escape crying sometimes. Today he was lucky enough to avoid sobbing. Seth decided it was time to go back. He slowly began to descend back into the ground, a huge crack forming beneath his feet, opening up a huge pit of orange glowing lava. Flaming lava was engulfing him as he went deeper into the layers of hell. The temperatures could incinerate human tissue on contact, but for demons this typical felt like a summer day. Obviously, it was always warm in hell. Just like all the stories Seth had been taught in his Sunday school as a kid. Seth entered into the cavern that led to Hunter's throne. Hunter was one of the generals that would lead Hell's army. The demons didn't have a specific time in which they would all attack the Earth and bring forth the rapture, however the demons did focus on 2 things: First, they always sought new recruits. They would go up to Earth, leading the naive humans into sinful thoughts and actions. They would lure the humans. If a human died with no salvation, they were hell's property. The second focus was weakening heaven's army. They would try to kill as many angels as possible. The angels they couldn't kill, they would convert. Hunter was a convert. He was already powerful because he was one of heaven's strongest soldiers. He had once been Roman's teacher at one point.

Roman was a guardian, therefore he hadn't lost his humanity, because he never had it to begin with. Hunter wasn't a guardian, but he had been around long enough to go up the ranks. He must have had a family too, but Seth never asked. Perhaps he's still trying to find them.

"Seth! Good to see you." Seth was standing before Hunter's throne. On Hunter's right, Kane stood. Kane was a pure demon. He had never been converted. Him and his brother Mark were both demons. "We were just discussing some important matters, which involve you."

"How was your fight?" Kane asked, an eager grin on his face. The idea of seeing an angel maimed and tortured brought delight to the demon.

"Roman is no more." Seth said with a smirk. He did his job, his masters would be pleased.

Hunter and Kane's grins turned into angry scowls as fire shot up behind Kane. This only meant one thing... Kane was _INFURIATED._

"Seth... I'm really tired of your incompetency." Triple H grabbed his scepter and the orb on top of it glowed as a vision struck it. In the orb, there was a human being... and in his arms was the unconscious body of Roman.

"Kill Roman Reigns..." Kane grunted "or there will be literal _hell_ to pay." The flames shot once more. Seth gulped, dripping a puddle of cold sweat. He knew Roman had to be dealt with or else.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rule 2: Neither angels nor demons are visible to average humans. Only a select few are chosen to have the gift: the ability to see and communicate_

"Roman woke up the back in a grungy van. There was a mattress with a warm quilt that had draped his body. His wounds were all bandaged. The van smelled a bit musty. The sun had started to rise and the incoming light shined through the vehicle's windows, making Roman squint his grey eyes. Roman was completely confused as to why he woke up in a human van. He felt very disoriented. He had seen cars plenty of times and knew this was what the humans used to travel. Roman was able to use his wings obviously and could fly incredibly fast, seeing that heaven was very high up in the sky and it would take forever to go to Earth if angels flew at the speed of a car. However, he had never been inside a car, despite watching humans travel inside them. Roman was feeling very

"Oh cool, you're awake." From the drivers seat, Dean greeted him. He had a cigarette in his hand. The window was rolled down a bit. This must be why the car smelled so odd. Roman knew cigarettes were dangerous for humans and obviously felt bad watching Dean smoke one so nonchalantly. That wasn't the main concern he hadthough.

"Where am I?" Roman said disoriented.

"Welcome to my pad." Dean said shamelessly.

"But this is your car... do you have a house or something?" Roman said concerned.

"This is my house buddy!" Dean said smiling. Roman noted his huge dimples, even larger than he had recalled.

"I need to get out of here, I gotta go back... wait, you're able to see me. Did you see what happened yesterday?"

"I sure did. Didn't get to see much of your... acquaintance there, but I was able to see you spear the shit outta him." Dean said excitedly, reminiscing on the entertaining battle he had

"That 'acquaintance' of mine is a threat to humanity. Obviously you know something about demons, so you understand this guy is no joke."

"Oh that guy sure is powerful, but I think I can handle it. I'm pretty much the iron man of demon hunters." Dean

"So you hunt demons... tell me what happened 5 years ago that you had mentioned earlier... about seeing an angel..."

Dean froze. He went from being his jittery eccentric self to being frozen.

,"I watched an angel die."

Roman felt bad for making Dean bring up such a tragic event. He wanted to know which angel had died. Roman had watched so many angels die. It was a sad event to him, but over eons, Roman grew numb somewhat. It was always an upsetting event, and the victim always had a mourning ceremony. The mourning ceremonies weren't very extravagant. The angels who played music would gather as the choir joined then. After the music had played, the angels in attendance would read aloud the eulogies. Often the angel's dearest companion would give a eulogy, reminiscing over their friend's great accomplishments. Roman recalled the ceremony where Shawn, one of the most powerful guardians, mourned his dearest companion Hunter. They were never able to find out what had happened to Hunter. Hunter told Shawn he had a mission to attend to on Earth to fight Kane and had never returned. The angels all knew he was dead and the demons possibly incinerated his remains. Roman made a mental note to ask Dean what the angel had looked like.

"Hey, anything else you need to ask me?" Roman snapped out of his daydreams about Hunter's mourning ceremony and entered back into reality.

"Yes. Do you know about the types of angels?" Roman asked.

"Guardians and former humans, right?" Dean asked with a knowitall tone.

"I'm a guardian. That demon is going to attack the human I was assigned to watch once she is born."

"Oh, your human hasn't been born yet?" Dean asked, his curiosity piqued. Guardian angels existed to protect the Earth, by being assigned to a human. Each human had a guardian fighting on their behalf to ward off demons. Their guardian would watch over them their whole life. Some guardians would wait thousands, even sometimes hundreds of thousands of years for their assigned human to be born into this planet. Roman's time to guard his human was coming near. She would be due within three weeks and he knew Seth would be biding his time until he could attack her.

"We have three weeks. Do you think that's enough for us to stop him?"  
"Probably not, but then again... you can't stop the iron man of demon hunters can you?" Dean smirked at him. Roman gave a relieved look a smiled softly back at Dean, grateful for his help.

Suddenly a gunshot was fired and it went through the windshield of the car, speeding inches away from Roman and Dean, narrowly escaping them. The bullet wouldn't have harmed Roman, but Dean could have died.

"Fuck, can't these guys just take a damn break for once?" Dean yelled frustrated as he fiddled in his pocket for the keys to the van and turned on the ignition, the old vehicle making a revving noise as Dean grabbed the stick shift and hit the gas. Roman was thrown back, his face hitting the back window as Dean accelerated. There was a car with 4 men behind them, chasing them. Another gunshot sounded, and a bullet ricocheted off the side mirror on the right side of the car, smashing the glass, Dean weaved his way through traffic, causing cars to honk at him as a few drivers yelled obscenities.

"What's going on?!" Roman yelled out.

"The league. They've been trying to kill me for years."

They were catching up and just for the sake of conveniently ruining Dean's life, there was a roadblock where workers were placing asphalt on the road, orange signs blocking the way. Dean skidded, making a u-turn and backing into an alley way, since there was no available roads to turn on for a few blocks and Dean had no time. Dean jumped out the drivers seat and grabbed Roman by his torso, tugging the divine being out of his van.

"We have to escape by foot, we'll get back to the van later!" Roman could only wince in pain as he was quickly yanked out of the vehicle. The other vehicle had stopped behind then and out came 4 men. The redhead spoke to the brunette standing to his left.

"Looks like Deano's got himself a friend, Wade." He said in a smug Irish accent.

"He's ripe for the picking too." said the British brunette as his Irish friend snickered with his orange beard that had been styled into dread locks.

"Hey perro, why don't you stop running and fight us?" said the Latino man who stood behind them. The large husky man who wore his hair in a ponytai only glared with a serious deathstare.

"Hell yeah we're gonna fight. You know I don't want to disappoint you guys." Dean said eagerly, jumping off from the top of the closed dumpster he had jumped onto. He gently placed Roman down behind him, leaving him propped up against the dumpster

"RUSEV MATCHKA!" The Bulgarian brute with the ponytail yelled. The Irishman responded back excitedly, "MATCHKA!" and patted the big man on the back. Dean stared them down and out of the pocket of his leather jacket, he pulled a screwdriver. Immediately the Mexican and the Bulgarian charged toward him, however the agile Ambrose jumped away, causing them to slam into the dumpster. Dean was intersected by by Wade, grabbing him and slamming him down on the ground.

"He's all yours Sheamus." Wade said contently. Dean had started to get up as Sheamus delivered a powerful kick to his gut, knocking the air out of him. Dean curled up on the hard asphalt, panting as Roman came out of no where, jumping into the air and swiftly giving Sheamus an upper hand to the temple, knocking Sheamus to his knees. Wade turned his attention to the crippled angel, but Roman punched him as well. From behind, Rusev and his comrade had grabbed Roman's arms and threw him up and over, Roman slamming head first into the dumpster behind them. Dean was back up again and in a moment of blinding insanity jabbed Rusev in the face with the screwdriver. The Mexican stood, his mouth agape by the gory scene as Dean pulled the screwdriver from under Rusev's eye socket. Dean then screamed like a banshee before grabbing the man's head and slamming it against his own and then biting the man, sinking his teeth into his forehead.

"Alberto!" Sheamus yelled, still pressing his hands to his neck.

Once the league was able to get up to their feet Dean had already locked himself into his car, Roman passed out on the front seat and Dean flooring it out of there


	4. Chapter 4

_Rule 3: If an angel stays on Earth for one month, all of their powers will disappear and they will no longer be a divine being._

"Hey... angel guy... you awake buddy?"

Roman's ears were throbbing and the sounds were all garbled. His vision was blurry, slowly coming into focus. Dean was waving his hand in front of Roman's face.

Roman sighed and swatted the nuisance hand out of his face.

"Yo chill out, I'm awake. Also, I'm not an "angel guy", I'm Roman."

"Roman huh? Nice name."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Look, we gotta find Seth. Why the hell were those guys trying to kill us? I thought that they were also demon hunters."

Dean started to chuckle at Roman's naive assumption.

"Do you really think all demon hunters are these brave heroes that kill all the big scary demons or some shit? Man, that's so... gullible!"

Roman was starting to get frustrated. He grabbed Dean by the collar and his stormy grey eyes stared into Dean's.

"Some of them... they're hitmen. They get money, healing powers, all the wishes a demon could grant them. They're basically murderers for hire... demons, other demon hunters, even angels, you pay them, they'll do it." dean said nervously as Roman still gripped his shirt collar.

"Hm... so they're after you... why's that?" Roman asked.

Dean pulled away abruptly, freeing himself from Roman's grip. "Because I got in their way. Still backfired in the end anyway though..."

Roman wondered what he meant by that. Then he started to feel it. The painful injuries that he got, plus the injuries he had from his battle with Seth, after getting up and grabbing Dean, his muscles started to burn. Roman immediately laid back down on the cruddy mattress in the back of Dean's van.

"You know, I was once injured like that. It was a barbed wire match I did when I used to wrestle. Sliced everything open." Dean reminisced with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"That's... really stupid." Roman looked at Dean as if he was crazy. Well... he was pretty crazy. "You humans seem to enjoy testing your abilities."

"Nah, it was awesome. I could've made it to WWE, but I had to quit. Something got in the way." Dean said... as if he was thinking too hard. Like he forgot something.

"Whats wrong?" Roman asked, noting Dean's furrowed brows.

Dean's expression changed and he assumed his normal stance, "Oh, nothing dude, just trying to remember something."

"You forgot the reason you weren't able to wrestle anymore? Seems like a huge thing to forget."

Dean started to look frustrated again. "Look... I think it has to do with those fucking demons. I've always been able to see demons and angels. It seems all fun and stuff, but it fucking sucks. You can't just tell your friends, they'll think you're crazy. You try to live a normal life, get a job, start a family, but you can't because you're surrounded by these damn demons. All you're left with is being alone, stuck with a bunch of assholes who would kill you just for a few grand."

Roman seemed to understand why Dean was a bit off. He definitely didn't have an easy or conventional life.

"I started having memory loss a few years back... a few years after that angel died. After she died, I tried to quit hunting for a while. Went back to my favorite thing in the entire world, wrestling. I had a bunch of great matches, met a bunch of awesome people, but something happened to me... then I ended up back here. I was dealing with too much... and somehow I think its connected to these demons..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Roman mustered enough strength to get up and pat Dean on the back.

"Don't worry about it, just get some rest and I'm gonna go grab some food at Denny's cause I'm pretty damn hungry."

As Dean hopped back into the front seat of his van, Roman called out to him once again.

"Dean... I have to find Seth and get out of here as soon as possible. If I stay here too long, my wings will disintegrate and I won't be an angel anymore. Earth is too impure, I'll become tainted..."

"Enough with that Roman! You just focus on getting some rest."  
-

Sheamus and his crew sat in their hotel room. Wade sat on the edge of the bed he shared with Sheamus, loading an assault rifle with ammo before putting it into a huge black briefcase.

"I dunno what the fuck we're gonna do..." The redhead sighed in frustration.

"Guess we need call Kevin." Rusev said in a thick Bulgarian accent.

"No, you idiot! Kevin is already sick of us asking him for help." Alberto exclaimed sitting on the other end of the bed that Rusev was sitting on.

Sheamus turned around to face his friends. "We have no choice lads. Kevin is the only person who can get us in touch with Hunter. Wade, call Kevin."

"Bloody hell", Wade mumbled, hesitantly calling Kevin on his cell phone. "Ey, Kevin, can I talk to you?"

There was yelling that could be heard from the other line. Wade had a very nervous look on his face along with the other three men who started intently. Wade put the phone on speaker.  
"Is Dean still alive? I thought I told your idiots to take care of him!" Kevin yelled.

Sheamus came up to Wade and spoke into the phone.  
" We almost had him, but he has help..."

"Help? What do you mean help! There isn't a demon hunter in town that cares about Dean Ambrose."

"No Kevin, you don't understand. Dean has strong angel helping him. Angel kicked our asses!" Rusev yelled.

"Look guys... I understand. Hunter's been trying to hunt down an angel, and maybe this is the angel he was telling me about. Hunter's sending me someone now."

"Okay Kevin, thanks man." Sheamus hung up the phone and handed it back to Wade.

On the other line, Kevin hung up.

"So Kevin is it? You're the one Hunter told me to find." Kevin turned around to see a man standing behind him.

"Oh... Seth. Nice to finally meet you." Kevin grinned and shook Seth's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman fell asleep, but was woken up by the car stopping and slamming open.

"C'mon, let's check into this motel." Dean patted Roman on the shoulder as he got up out of the back of Dean's van.  
Roman looked at the dingy 2 star hotel before him.  
"We need to rest."  
Roman looked at Dean concerned, "What about a plan? we need to figure out what to do about Seth."  
Dean sighed, "Look Ro, I'm not the kind of guy who makes plans. Besides, Seth's gonna find us somehow, I'm sure these guys are gonna team up with him knowing that he's looking for you and they're looking for us. I understand you're on borrowed time, but all we can do is wait and make sure you get some rest."

"Dean even if I got rest, my powers will deteriorate as the impure energy of Earth contaminates my divine form. I will become powerless... you should just leave me and go find those guys."  
"Roman!" Dean grabbed him by the shoulders trying to shake some sense into him. "We totally met like a day ago, but I care about you and stuff. Besides, I'm not letting another angel die. Why else do you think these guys are out to get me?!"

"Wait so you're telling me that they're out to kill you, because you tried to stop them from killing an angel?"  
Dean looked at him, admiring his correct assumption. "Yeah. She was getting in the way of their contracts with some guy they were working for, don't know his name."

"So she was trying to fight against demons... was she a guardian?" Roman asked.  
"Look Ro, I really don't want to talk about it, let's just go check into this fleabag dump and go sleep."

Dean turned around and walked from the parking lot to the motel lobby. Roman just idly sat on a couch next to some fake potted plant as Dean bought their room. An old lady behind the desk gave them 2 room keys. "Room 301." She said in a friendly tone. Dean shot her a thankful grin and Roman followed him into their room.

The room had some grayish floral wallpaper on it and a crappy landscape painting on the wall. The bathroom had mildew in it. Dean took a quick shower using the starchy hotel soap and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. "Bathroom's all yours." Dean offered to Roman.

"Dean... angels don't need to shower." Roman interjected. For a demon hunter, Dean knew very little about the divine beings he encountered. dean bent over and took a huge whiff of him. "You sure about that?" Dean asked, his nose wrinkled at the scent of dried blood and sweat.  
"How can I smell bad? Angels aren't supposed to smell!" Roman said frustrated.  
"Maybe you're starting to lose your powers quicker than we thought..." Dean said, confused by what was going on.

Roman sighed and snatched the towel Dean was offering him and went in.  
"I'll have some clean clothes for you when you come out." Dean reassured him.  
Roman just walked into the bathroom. He had no idea how to use a shower. He only knew that he had to strip from his clothes and get in. He had no idea how to work the actual faucet though. He turned a knob and flinched as water came out of the faucet. He fiddled with the knobs, trying to see which one made hot water. Usually he wasn't so receptive to extremes in temperature. He could tolerate a higher threshold of pain than humans, but he was starting to weaken. The hot water made him uncomfortable but once he shut it off the water became freezing cold, making him feel worse. He figured out how to make the water warm. He then pulled the tab on top of the faucet, causing the water to come out of the shower head. The water started to run down on him and rinsed away the dirt and dried blood from his wounds. The water got logged into his feathers, causing his wings to be weighed down with the moisture. Roman started to clean his wounds off with the washcloth and winced at how painful they still were. He eventually got out and dried himself off the best he could. Dean left him a black t-shirt with some sweats, but there was an obvious issue Dean seemed to forget. Roman has a giant pair of 6 foot long wings with over 12 feet in wingspan. How could he possibly wear this shirt? Not to mention it looked ridiculous. Why would he wear a shirt that said "Explicit Violence" on it?

He just put on the sweatpants and that's when he realized, his wings felt heavy. They were weighed down by the water in them. His wings were normally waterproof, but in this state, they were weakened and weren't able to deflect water as easily.

"Come on Ro, what's taking so long?" Dean knocked on the door.  
Roman slammed the door open.  
"Dean I have wings, how the hell am I supposed to wear this?" He handed back the shirt Dean gave him.  
Dean looked for a second and grabbed a knife from the dresser. He sliced open 2 huge slits down the back of the shirt.  
"Try it now." Dean chimed, proud of his solution.  
Roman tried to fit the shirt on and managed to squeeze his wings through the back of shirt with a bunch of uncomfortable stretches.  
"Okay... but my wings... they're soaked." Dean marched over to the blow dryer next to the sink in the bathroom. "Sit on the edge of the bathtub."  
Roman did as told and sat down. Dean turned up the dryer and began sitting and drying off Roman's wings. It was calm and peaceful as the warm air blew through his cleaned feathers, and Dean gently ruffled the feathers to make sure each one was dry. They were a pure snow white and softer than anything he had ever felt.  
"Ro, your wings are... so beautiful." Dean said, emotion in his voice. Dean stoppped using the blow dryer for a second and started just focusing on gently stroking Roman's beautiful wings.  
"Dean?" Roman asked over his shoulder, wondering why Dean stopped.  
"Hers were beautiful too... they were just like yours." Dean said in a quiet voice.  
"What was she like?" Dean had already made enough subtle hints about her to pique Roman's interest.  
"Oh she was gorgeous, she was perfect, would do anything to make anyone smile. Not a mean bone in her body. Always there when I needed her. She was a great guardian..."

Dean started going on telling Roman how as a kid he first met her, she was watching over him one day when some man started getting into a violent fight with his mom and he locked himself in the pantry. She was standing behind him, and didn't expect him to see her until he yelled out "MOM, THERE'S AN ANGEL IN THE PANTRY!". After that she started coming into his room at night to comfort him after he had gotten into fights with drug dealers in his neighborhood or had to deal with the men his mother brought home. She would wipe away his tears and hold him in her arms until he fell asleep.

"Once I was older though, I started to think of her in a different light... I had started training to become a wrestler in high school. I dropped out of high school to join some wrestling group in Ohio. That's when I started to realize how beautiful she was, not just as my guardian angel... but as something more. I fell for her. She was pretty hot, I mean, a perfect face, beautiful smile, blonde hair..." Dean stopped talking and snapped back into reality, she was dead. His guardian was dead. After she died, he continued wrestling, but it became harder for him. Something was causing him more problems and he still wasn't over her death. The last few years of his career were a blur. He could hardly remember anything besides being all sore, bloody, and drunk.

"What was her name?" Roman asked hesitantly.

"Renee." Dean whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Rule 4: Once a human dies and is accepted into the kingdom of heaven, all memory of their life on Earth is erased.

"Okay, so you're the demon Hunter sent to me? You don't look too strong, but whatever." Kevin said in a snarky voice.  
Seth rolled his eyes. "Look I'm helping you because you want to kill this guy that's been bothering you right? And I want to kill Roman. If you could stop being a smart ass for one second, we can create a decent game plan."  
Kevin smirked at Seth's annoyance. "Well I mean I know that Roman has teamed up with the guy I'm trying to kill, so if me and you work together and find them, we kill two birds with one stone." Kevin said scrolling through his phone.  
"What the fuck are you doing on that thing?" Seth got annoyed with how Kevin spent almost all of their conversation on his phone.  
"Blocking people on twitter!" Kevin said, feeling powerful behind the screen of his mobile device.  
"Whatever, I have an idea, so listen up." Seth said, deciding to just let Kevin be Kevin.  
"I'm all ears Seth." Kevin looked up at the demon before quickly continuing to scroll through twitter.  
"Roman's a guardian, which means that he will be assigned a human to guard. So if we kill his human... that's our vantage point."  
"You're a scumbag Seth... I like you." Kevin looked up at Seth and grinned. It seems they'd have a decent chance at getting along.  
"Seth, we're going to go back to the warehouse where me and the boys run things. There we can try and figure out where Roman is."  
"Do you know anything about the hunter who's teamed up with him?" Seth asked.  
"His name's Dean. Some lunatic who probably can't even remember his own breakfast." Kevin shrugged.  
"He's a complete waste of space..." Kevin started going off on a trash talking rant as Seth started to feel his heart beat faster.

 _Dean._

Why did hearing this name make his heart beat so fast. He felt as if a piece of a puzzle was about to be completed. His stomach felt a bit heavy. He didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Kevin started the ignition to the black Hummer they were in and pulled out from the bar they met outside of. He then drove to a huge rusty metal building that looked like it had once been a factory. He and Seth entered inside. When they walked in, Sheamus, Wade, Alberto, and Rusev were playing poker with a bunch of briefcases behind them and tons of piles of ammo.

"So you are demon that Kevin was telling about!" Rusev said excitedly in a thick Bulgarian accent. He patted Seth on the back firmly and put down his card.  
"Fuck." Sheamus mumbled, putting down his card and handing over a pile of chips to Rusev.  
"Matchka!" Rusev whispered happily. Wade chuckled at Sheamus.  
"So Kevin are we going to kill that stupid Dean Ambrose?" Alberto asked, excited to hear the plan.

"Christ, can't you idiots be patient for one second?!" Kevin interjected. "Seth here has a plan. We find the human Roman's gonna guard, we kill them, then Roman is left vulnerable and we can find him, kill him, and then Dean doesn't have anyone to protect him. We kill Dean and finally Hunter gives us all the money."

"I like the sound of that!" Sheamus said offering a toast to his poker buddies as they toasted their beers.  
"Hunter's going to show up soon to talk to you Seth, by the way." Kevin said, before he walked off. Seth stood in his tracks. He was already in hot water with Hunter, what else did Hunter want?

Seth walked up to the second floor of the building where the beds were and went into the empty extra room that Kevin let him stay in. Seth plopped onto the bed, just laying and staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even know what to do anymore. Roman was once his dearest friend, his mentor, his closest companion. Whenever he was upset, he could always confide in Roman. Roman was gone though. Those days in paradise were all gone. He had actually started to miss heaven a bit. Now he was stuck as Hunter's puppet, doing his bidding. All of this just because he wanted to remember what happened to him.

 _Dean._ It repeated in his head. _Dean Ambrose._

"Seth." Footsteps were heard as Hunter entered the room.

"Look I know there's been issues. Roman's teamed up with Dean, there's a few complications... I didn't come here to yell at you. I just wanted to check in on you." Hunter had an aged look on his face, he had been doing this a long time. He sat on the edge of Seth's bed.

"It really is a hard decision, isn't it?. Heaven is such a nice place. So lavish and full of tasteful things. A man such as myself enjoys things like that..." Hunter sighed. "I had a friend like Roman. I think he's still up there. He was my mentor too, smart man. Taught me a lot of things."  
"Yeah I knew Shawn." Seth commented, laying on his belly. Why was Hunter discussing this?  
"In the end I don't really regret it though, because I found what I was looking for." Hunter looked over his shoulder at Seth.  
"I found her."  
Seth got up and sat on his bed. He was wanting to finally hear this story of how Hunter regained his memory.  
"What was she like?" Seth asked.  
"Her name was Stephanie. She was very caring, nurturing. Very intelligent. Always helping those in need. She was a great mother to my daughters."  
"You had kids?" Seth asked.  
" I had kids. I mean they're all still alive, just that... I'm not there to be with my family anymore. They're resilient, just like me Steph raised them to be. I still check on them from time to time..."  
Seth was at a loss for words. Then he figured out what to say.  
" You know Hunter, what if I had someone that wonderful? I could've had the perfect soulmate... and now they're alone and wondering what happened to me."  
"Oh I'm sure you did Seth. I hope you find them... but it's not easy. You're not going to be able to just run up to them and hug them. It's over. All you can do is watch them really." Hunter got up and left Seth alone to digest all the things he just told him.

"Dean, who are you?" Seth mumbled, staring at the gray rusty ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean... why are we here?"  
He looked around the odd place they were in. There were numerous shelves of potted plants. There was a chain link enclosure topped by a glass roof and it was humid. Dean told him it was a greenhouse. This seemed very out of character for Dean, as he knelt down, stroking the leaves of each plant and smiling.

" I go here all the time... it clears my head. Plants are quiet. Wish I could say the same for people."  
Roman just shrugged it off. Since when was Dean ever doing anything that made sense? The plants were beautiful though. He had to agree with Dean, this was very calming. After walking along a few aisles of shrubs and saplings, Roman's mind wandered to Seth.

"So this Seth guy... what are we workin with here? What kinda powers does he have?" Dean asked.  
"Well, firstly, he's not a guardian, he died and like all angels was sent a guardian to mentor him. I was chosen to mentor him. He eventually became almost as strong as me."  
"Wait, when'd he die?" Dean asked  
"Oh about 3 years ago or something like that, for me that's like minutes almost."  
"Three years..." Dean looked up to the glass roof seeing the plants hanging from the metal rails on it, like a leafy canopy.  
"Dean, you okay?" Roman looked over at Dean after about a minute of him staring up at the plants.  
"I don't know." Dean mumbled and then he fell to his knees, sobs wracking his body like lightning.  
"I think... I remember... something." Dean panted, his face red with tears.  
Roman knelt down next to him, holding him.  
"What do you remember?" He whispered to Dean, the smaller man shaking in his arms.  
"I remember... a car crash."

Roman put two and two together. Seth was the one Dean lost his memory of. Seth was looking for Dean.

This wasn't the first time Tyler Black had lost the belt. He was the reigning champion for about 4 months, a fairly long run. He was the top heel of the company and the owner decided it was time to put the belt on the company's babyface, Jon.  
Fucking Jon Moxley. Seth knew him very well, he knew the man behind Jon Moxley. He knew Dean. They had been dating for about a year and a half.  
They started becoming well acquainted during their times training together. Dean never really got into the crossfit regimen much like Seth did, but besides that they trained at the gym and went on vigorous hikes together. They always rode and stayed in hotels together. They developed a close bond, like brothers almost. However Seth pretty much had a crush on the guy from day one. Something about Dean's huge dimples and fuzzy stubble along with that wacky eccentricism of his made Seth fall for him almost instantly. Eventually, Seth confided to Dean that he was gay, and Dean basically grabbed Seth and made out with him. From then on, the deal was sealed, they were lovers. However, the ring was calling louder than ever before. Seth eventually had to choose. Dean... or the belt.

It was the hardest choice Seth ever had to make. He wanted to be the most over, the most successful in the company. However this friendship on screen that was between Tyler Black and Jon Moxley was growing stale. Jon's craziness had somehow managed to get him over as the top babyface, and for Seth, having Tyler Black be the best friend that was always just brushed aside as a sidekick was growing old. He had the mic skills, the charisma, he could be a high card main eventer too. With Jon Moxley as the face though, Tyler Black could only go in one direction to get more pops from the crowd. It was time for Tyler Black's heel turn.

When he mentioned the idea to Dean, it went over his head. Dean was so busy basking in the popularity of Jon Moxley, the underdog from the poor neighborhood who fought all the way to the top to be champion. The belt was blinding him to Seth's predicament. As of late the crowd didn't give Tyler Black much of a pop unless it was him helping Jon to win a match, or defending Jon's matches from outside interference. Dean didn't understand. He thought this is what they want, the beautiful unity of Jon and Tyler. However Seth saw a bigger picture, Seth knew the crowd would get tired of it eventually.

"Please Dean, just listen... it would be good for both of our careers, I don't see why it would affect our personal relationship at all! Outside of the ring, you're always going to be my boyfriend." Seth reached to hug Dean, but dean pushed him away. Dean was fairly drunk. Ever since they started getting higher up on their cards respectively, there was a lot of stress on them to train more and memorize more lines. Since then, Dean had started spending more time at bars.  
"You just can't appreciate a good thing, can you Seth?" Dean blurted. He had just kept rambling on about Seth acting selfish. Seth had enough, he stormed out of the locker room. Dean had alcohol on his breath.

They settled in the hotel together, not talking to or giving each other eye contact. They didn't shower together like they enjoyed doing, they just took turns and stayed in their own beds. Seth fell asleep and Dean did too shortly afterwards. Around 3 am, Seth felt his sheets rustle as a warmth crawled up next to him.  
"Dean! It's 3 in the morning, what do you want?" Seth pulled the pillow over his head. He wanted this night to end so he could go to creative tomorrow and try to get the writers to strengthen his singles push.  
"Jus' wanted t'cuddle with Sethie", he slurred in a sexy sleepy voice. He was still tipsy.  
"Sethie wants to sleep." Seth mumbled under the pillow he was still hiding under. Dean snatched the pillow from Seth and threw it over his shoulder. Dean started nuzzling Seth's neck, peppering it with light kisses. His beard was starting to grow out and was scratchy against Seth's neck, making chills run up his spine at the contact with his sensitive skin. Seth rolled over to face Dean and nuzzled up to his nose before they started kissing passionately. Conveniently for them, Dean wasn't wearing any clothes and Seth was in only a pair of boxers. The boxers were becoming a constraint as their bodies started grinding up against each other. Dean slid them off and started stroking Seth gently, whispering in his ear, "'m sorry Seth, so sorry, just want you to be happy, I love you so much." Seth started whimpering as Dean moved faster and Dean eventually trailed down his body with kisses until he put Seth in his warm, wet mouth. Dean started by swirling his tongue around the tip while grabbing the base but eventually engulfed the shaft whole, slurping hungrily and sucking until he gagged and Seth was on the edge. When Dean pulled back, Seth needily whimpered. Dean gently moved back up to kiss Seth, grinding his member on Seth's while talking dirty into his ear. "Gonna take care of you sunshine, gonna fill ya up."  
"Please Dean, I want you inside me so fucking bad."  
"Such a good boy Sethie, gonna take care of ya, gonna make you cum for me."  
Dean slid his fingers into Seth's mouth which Seth gently suckled on , getting them nice and slick.  
He then started sucking Seth off, but slid his fingers up to Seth's entrance, spreading his cheeks apart. Seth opened his legs up, ready to feel Dean inside him. Dean slowly started, pressing one finger in and slowly stretching and probing against the tight ring of muscle. He then slid a second finger in as Seth started coming undone. Dean had found Seth's prostate. Seth started whimpering and moaning, he needed Dean so badly. Dean's neglected semi-hardness came to life instantly seeing Seth so ready for him. Dean grabbed some lube in the nightstand between the bed and then slicked himself up and prepped Seth again for good measure.

Dean pressed his head in slowly, allowing Seth to adjust to the burn. It slowly started to ebb away into pleasure and Dean was groaning.  
"Fuck, you're always so tight for me baby." Seth was adjust and Dean slowly started thrusting in and out all the way. The louder Seth moaned, the harder Dean started to thrust. "Oh god Dean!" Dean was brushing up against that special spot once again. Dean started going even faster and Seth was close.

"Dean, I'm gonna cum!" Seth whimpered and a few hard thrusts and Seth shot out onto his stomach, his back arching in sweet release. Dean was ready to spill over as Seth's walls clamped down onto his. Dean moaned deeply as he filled up Seth, both of them riding their orgasms out. Dean then fell onto the bed as seth slumped over onto Dean's chest, curling up to his warmth.

Around 6 he forced himself awake and since Dean was a heavy sleeper, he had no trouble sneaking out of the room. He went to the room the CEO was staying at. The CEO was already up bright and early, arranging everything for the next taping. After walking into the office, Seth didn't turn back.

Dean was left with sheets, and an empty hotel room. He packed his bags holding back tears and left. He knew what Seth's decision was.

All of this replayed in Seth's head as he watched Dean, still in his gear standing for photos of him in the shiny belt, the belt that should've still been his. Dean glared over at him and Seth just angrily walked away and grabbed his packed bags. He had already checked out of the hotel room and was ready to drive to their next city.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up naked and there was no warm body next to his. He was alone in his bed. The bed next to his was fixed. Seth's bags were gone. Seth went to creative, and as far as their relationship went it was over. Last night must have been one last time for them to be intimate together. When Dean fell from his post-coital high with Seth, it felt almost as if Seth actually did still love him. At least for one more night.

Dean didn't talk to Seth for a week, he saw Seth busy walking around backstage with the managers and writers as they rehearsed his new lines. He had a new gimmick. Dean had to learn new lines to. The new story line was for Jon Moxley to take a chair shot from Tyler Black, beginning a rivalry that ushered in Tyler's heel turn. The crowds went livid and it was the loudest reaction either of them got during anytime they've shared the ring together. Too bad this wasn't the first time Dean felt betrayed. Seth leaving him alone in that hotel room hurt more than any staged chair shot could.

While Seth would go with Cody and Randy to the bar, Dean would just go to the liquor store and buy a huge bottle of Jagermeister or Jack Daniels and drink it until he blacked out. He was eventually put into a storyline with his buddy Sami Callihan, they were written into a feud with the Hardy Boyz, the real life siblings Jeff and Matt. They were cool guys, certainly nothing compared to Seth, but Dean enjoyed the company. The empty pit Seth left in Dean was soon replaced by drugs. Jeff got him hooked on pain pills. Dean already took them occasionally, as hardcore matches would take a toll on him, but he was careful enough to not develop a dependency on them. That all went out the window without Seth to keep him secure and stable though.

Seth knew Dean had changed. Hell, they had both changed. Seth had gotten a lot more cocky. Randy had started to rub off on him and he was starting to bump heads with some of the older wrestlers, since he felt he deserved to be among them. He'd only been wrestling for 2 damn years, Dean thought. Sure he was pretty well liked among the older guys, but Dean knew his place. Seth didn't. However Randy was always there to stop Seth from going too far. Randy had been wrestling for about 5 years before either of them.

Dean sat in the locker room, taping up his hands for his match against Matt and Seth walked in.  
"Look, you got the memo right? We're gonna be feuding, seeing as Jeff is getting fired and Matt as well as Sami want to get their singles push." Seth said in a condescending tone.

"Yeah I know, now get the fuck away from me." Dean couldn't look at Seth, couldn't hear his voice. He was so mad he was trembling.

"What's the matter Deano? Can't accept that I'm the biggest name in the company now?" Seth snickered. Dean made this way too much of a deal.  
"You could've just agreed to it the easy way, instead of ignoring me and getting drunk..."  
Dean snapped. He got up and punched Seth so hard, his nose cracked as it snapped out of place and bled, leaving Seth on the floor, stunned.

Dean winced immediately at what he had done, regret flooding him, tears threatening to pour out. He hated Seth, but he still loved Seth and deep in his heart, he had never wanted Seth to be hurt by his hands. The fact he had just injured the man he loved with all his heart instantly ate him up.

He knelt down next to Seth, grabbing the dizzy man.  
"Fuck... Seth. I'm so sorry, please I didn't mean to... I just..."  
Suddenly Dean felt a huge kick in his kidney that made him double over in pain. He dropped Seth and immediately fell to the ground, curled up in fetal position, too shocked to even feel humiliated. He just lay there, frozen, tears running down his face as if he was weeping quietly. It was too late to fix this. Randy looked down at Dean and kicked him again. Cody helped Seth up and they both helped carry Seth back to the medic to fix his nose. A few hours later, Dean got called to the CEO's office and had received a suspension.  
-

Seth sat in the car as Kevin stopped at a red light.  
"Dude! the light could change at any minute, get off the phone!"  
"Seth, look at this guy, he has such hideous teeth!" Kevin was back at it on twitter.  
"Kevin! the light!" The light had turned green a few seconds ago and a car was honking behind them.  
Kevin hit the gas pedal as he stuck his head out the window.  
"FUCK YOU." He flashed his middle finger then rolled the window back up.  
Seth rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to this. Kevin was basically a whiny man child. He was smart and cunning though, which was why he was the most feared demon hunter in the city.

Kevin pulled up to a nursery. Seth was confused. However Kevin assured him, this was their best lead. A man with blonde spiky hair stood outside. He was dressed strange, he wore no shirt, just a blazer with a scarf. Kevin walked up to the man.  
"Chris right?" Kevin stuck his hand out to greet him. They shook hands.  
"I think Roman and Dean might've paid a visit here..." Chris gestured to the entrance. Kevin walked up to one of the aisles and found a shimmery dust. He touched the dust and rubbed it between his fingers.  
"This is angel dust. A residue left from disintegrated feathers." Seth walked over and he picked picked up some dust on one of his fingers as well. He sniffed it. He could instantly recognize Roman's scent.  
Kevin looked back at Chris. "I knew Dean would be here, that moron has this weird obsession with potted plants."  
Chris shrugged, "Well my friend works here, says Dean is a regular."  
Suddenly a man appeared behind Chris.  
"Well your friend finally has you where he wants you, doesn't he jackass?" the Southern drawl made all the hairs on Chris's head stand up.  
Chris turned around to the sound of a gun cocking.  
"AJ, you set me up?!"  
"Yep, and I'm gonna kill all you fuckers. Ain't that right Sami?  
Kevin could only stare with his mouth wide open as AJ pointed the gun to the back of Chris's head and Sami Zayn showed up. Seth just stood in place, panicking.  
"What the fuck is going on Kevin?" Seth yelled angrily. How the fuck did they slip up this bad?  
"AJ, you fucking idiot, work for me, are you really going to pull the trigger? You are nothing without me!"  
Sami walked up to Kevin and pointed his gun.  
"Listen Chris, you think I was ever loyal to you and your little friends? You think Sami still cares about Kevin? All we care about now is setting things right, and the only way to do that is..."  
He pulled the trigger and Chris's head blew off. Kevin only just started in shock at the now dead man before him. Seth hadn't moved an inch and now he was practically hyperventilating.  
"Sami, we're cool right?! We used to be best friends! Don't you remember?" Kevin tried to give a half hearted smile, tried to tug at Sami's heartstrings in order to save his own life. However, judging by Sami's stone cold expression, there were no heartstrings left for Kevin to tug at. He pulled the trigger and Kevin's body fell to the ground. Seth immediately tried to fly up and immediately he was showered by gunshots as Sami and AJ used up all the ammo they could. They managed to make a few holes in Seth's wings, but since he was a demon, he could regenerate well. Sami put his gun back in his holster and AJ handed him a briefcase. Seth eagerly waited for their next failed attempt at maiming him. He figured they'd try an AK47 like all the other amateur hunters, but Seth had already escaped plenty of those without even a scratch. However, Sami simply pulled out a glass bottle with a cross on it and Seth turned pale. This was worse than any gun, this was holy water. Seth immediately attempted to dart through the glass and take off in the night sky, but as he tried to fly Sami immediately splashed holy water onto his wing, almost missing Seth entirely. The water burned, it was agonizing. It corroded holes into the tissue of his wings like acid. There were a few huge holes in his wings and it would be difficult for him to regenerate.

"Sami, thats enough, lets call Dean and tell him we caught the demon." Sami nodded and AJ pulled out his phone, placing one boot on Seth's shoulder, standing triumphantly over the fallen demon.


End file.
